Love at the Maximum
by storm filled skys
Summary: FAX, Max is forced to leave, but the flock doesnt loose hope, will they find her? Will the future of the flock be jeoprdized or will it all be a happy ending? I guess time will tell. MAJOR FAX
1. Wishing I was with You

**Hey Guys, **

**Its Candy here, my first proper story so please review and give me some help.**

**I also need a beta so if you would like to help me out then that would be great thanks. **

**I have some prewritten chapters so I can update fairly often. **

**Tell me if you think I should continue. **

**Enjoy xx.**

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

I woke up wishing his arms were around me, keeping away everything that could and would bring harm. But since this is my life, I was alone and cold and sitting in the snow, my body (deleted the 'was') wet and (deleted 'I was') shaking.

Wait. I did not just admit weakness. I didn't need him, I could handle myself fine.

Wow I'm weird, waking up craving for a guy - wait not 'a guy' but 'my guy' (omg, omg, omg, did I just say Fang was 'my guy' – geez I'm so deluded. And may I admit it, did I sound just like Nudge? Oh god what the hell have I become?). "Okay" I muttered to myself. Time for a new set of rules:

1. Don't ever speak like Nudge, I sound girlie and vulnerable – and that is not my show.

2. Fang is not 'your guy' – don't fantasize bout him, don't think about him in a way that may get me in trouble. He is just another member of the flock, not an absolutely AMAZINGLY hot guy, which I really wish I could go out with… Wait. I didn't mean that…

3. Work out a plan to save the world. It should be about as easy as anything – Bull Shit.

Whatever I knew I was never gonna keep to those rules. I mean c'mon I'm MAXIMUM RIDE, as if I wood pay attention to rules I made in my head. Because I'm me, I break about 5 laws a day. Yeah those rules are never gonna last, even if I do try…

Okay I need to sort this out so I can be back in time for my birthday… Angel said I HAD to be… (Wonder why?) – They say you're meant to kiss your true love the night you turn 16… mmm… Fangs soft lips... WTF? Fang is not my true love… and I am NOT Supposed to fantasize about him. There's one rule down the drain… 

Anyways on the matter of the kiss – it's not like I am going to kiss some stranger so why bother even thinking about that… sigh…

I really need some discipline… don't think about Fang…

It will just make me want to go back to him even more…

Which brings me to think of Angel – she sends me on some STUPID mission to 'help save the world' to me though it sounded like bullshit.

Yeah well you don't really want to know… some of my wondrous job of saving the world – in my favorite country CANADA, in some sweet little town called Kingston.

Not really it stinks here (well if Fang was here not so much but still, I HATE being away from the flock… and Fang. Wait, wait, wait Fang is just another flock member… who I happen to find highly attractive and want to kiss… WHAT THE HELL MAX. Focus on the task at hand. Deep breaths…)

Okay so basically nice place.

But without the flock anyplace was bad… I guess. If it was only me and Fang – uh… never mind…

So what the hell was I doing in Canada?

Well as far as I knew, I was blowing up a power plant! FUN! Yeah… no - its not, trust me. Why – I don't know, curse Angel and her very vague meanings, but still it was my job so I was here with a bomb stolen off Gazzy. Yeah – I'm so bad right? Whatever this was a piece of cake I would definitely make it home for my sweet 16… I sure hope.

**Fang's POV**

"WHERE IS SHE ANGEL?" I yelled, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Um…" was her 'highly detailed' response.

Yep, I was yelling bout Max, but at the moment I didn't really care because I was SERIOUSLY worried about my girlfriend.

"She doesn't like you calling her that" a charmingly annoying voice in my head spoke.

"Yeah well she doesn't need to know" I thought back rudely, and as I slammed the blocks down in my head I added, well she is soon to be.

"Fang, she didn't want to go – I made her." She said in that charming voice, looking up and me innocently – did I mention how ANNOYING it was?

Curse her. (I secretly wished I was a wizard, then Angel would not even dare speak to me like this and Max might actually like me… *Sigh* the dramas of a teen boy…

Of course as I though this Angel happened to make it through my mind block…

And I was met by her collapsed on the ground in laughter. So I took advantage of her vulnerable position and tickled her – until she screamed, screamed for mercy.

"Where is she Angel" I said slowly pronouncing each word in a menacing way.

Angel then went on about making Max go and 'blow the top' off some power plant (she wouldn't tell me where –little bugger. But she was only doing it for 'practice I heard her say… I wonder what she meant, she started muttering and going strange at that part.

She kept insisting Max wouldn't be in any danger, but something in her tone implied that sometime she would be in trouble… what was going on here.

What does Angel know about Max and something about what she seems to know makes me worried. My dark eyes looked at Angels light, pale blue ones and something told me that I wasn't going to get anything out of this girl tonight, and that filled me with anger, I felt the need to be in the sky, something in there reminded me of Max. She was like a goddess of the Sky. She owned it and was so in tune with it that her connection with it seemed like she belonged there, as if she was born to stay there not a lab experiment but someone born to belong, to belong in the sky – to belong with us.

As I turned to go Angel whispered something so quietly I wouldn't have heard if I wasn't a mutant with enhanced hearing. "Don't worry Fang; I made sure she will be back for her 'other' birthday present"

My eyes widened in shock, but not enough for Angel to tell; only Max could see that – How did she know about my 'other' present?

I stalked off – ending the conversation. God that little girl was messing with me so bad. She had it coming – bad. And with that I took to the skies.

**Max's POV**

I looked up to the sky wishing that Fang would appear on the horizon to take away the boredom that gnawed at my mind.

Wow looking back on that though goes to show how _sad_ I really am, I said before I don't need Fang to be whole.

And right now I was still sticking to that statement.

But I really did need something to do, I mean really – sitting around is definitely not my sort of thing. But since I was hearing to destroy not to be spotted I couldn't just go and take a fly in the sky.

Great now I'm so bored that now I'm rhyming, what fantaboulos timing. FAR OUT, what the hell could I do till TOMORROW. I mean at the moment I would be DEAD by then, that is how bored I am.

"ARRGGGH" I yelled while kicking a tree and uh… don't tell the environmental mumbo-jumbo-ist people… not good for my rep. (I have a rep? and I care about it? What the hell have I become people…) Okay, at the moment I don't give a shit about waiting until tomorrow. I couldn't hurt to try find a way into the power plant.

But of course my plan to 'spend the rest of the day away' was completely ruined, I mean couldn't Angel at least give me a challenge. Preferably something without a chimney in the middle of the building where if I happened to drop a bomb the whole building would go up in flames.

I mean really where can a mutant bird kid, like me find a challenge these days…

I was bored. Extremely bored, I guess it couldn't hurt to call I thought pulling out my mobile.

I dialed Mum's number, twice and got the dial tone.

I went into panic mode. What if they had been killed or kidnapped or attacked. And I wasn't there to save them, to help them.

My mind rushed, I took a few calming breaths and dialed Fang's mobile while cussing under my breath.

Don't you hate it when people don't pick up there mobiles straight away… I was going to MURDER Fang if he didn't pick up, literally.

Ring. "Shit, where is he." I muttered under my breath. Ring "Crap, he always, always, always picks up." I muttered slightly louder. Ring. "Fuck. They've been kidnapped" I said my voice wavering with horror. Ring. – Fourth and final time. He wasn't going to pick up so I said something that I would never say to his face.

"I'm sorry Fang please don't be hurt I need you." And I felt my eyes watering up.

Oh CRAP! I silently cursed – no message tone, AND THERE WAS BREATHING!

Silence… Silence… More silence… finally I couldn't take anymore so I spoke "Hello?" I questioned, worry and a little fear evident in my voice.

"You need me hey?" Aw crap….

"Um, well yeah, you're my number o-one right hand man… y-you know" Did I just stutter?

I Max, and I definitely do not stutter… please, please, please don't pick up on it…

"Some ones nervous…"

"Really you should be, the flock and especially you know better than to not pick up the phone I thought you were actually in trouble, just goes to show how wasted my concern is" I spoke snidely pressing the red end call button.

**Fangs POV**

I was left there the dial tone beeping as I said the four words I would never have the courage to say to her face.

I spoke softly closing my eyes "I love you Max"

**Hope you liked it. Should I go on?**

**R&R **

**xx Candy.**


	2. You keep on Beliving That

**Hey guys thanks for the great response from all of you.**

**Sorry for some of the bits in the last chapter that didn't make sense!**

**I really need a Beta so please help me here!**

**My other computer just got a virus so if I cant update sorry!**

**AND THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWS FROM: Gigglesrockandsodoi, ****Brezalia, Fangandmaxlover24, xoilovefangxo, mysanctuary13 and Erika for reviewing. Sorry if spelt wrong…**

**And this isn't set at any particular time according to the books, it just happens – okay?**

**Uh… yeah I forgot a disclaimer last chap so sorry – I don't own a thing.**

**Enjoy xx Candy**

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

I was annoyed with Fang. But when I thought of his face, his eyes, and his soft mouth I wanted to tou - NO MAX. Not going to happen, he is just another Flock member…

"_You keep on believing that Maximum" _The voice decided to annoyingly input.

"I will, because it's the truth" I muttered snidely back.

"_Well you may want to stop being so rude to me, because I have some information you may find very useful Maximum."_

"Yeah, Yeah, you'll tell me anyways" I thought back, hiding my growing curiosity.

"_Well I will only tell you if you really want to know."_

"ME, ME, ME! TELL ME!" I yelled back in my head sarcasm dripping though my thoughts…

"_Okay then." _The voice spoke mirroring my childish accent.

"Here we go" I muttered…

"_You're different Maximum, make sure to trust the one who tell you the truth about yourself."_

"What is that supposed to mean, it's a load of bull shit" I whined back to the voice.

But of course the voice had left my head, giving me a pounding headache.

I wondered what the voice could have meant, who would I trust, and what the truth about myself? How was I different, I was just like the rest of the flock, wasn't I?

**Fangs POV**

Wow it was late I looked at my clock – 12:34, IN THE MORNING!

Well I can't sleep, I rarely ever can when Max isn't here… wow that sounded wrong, but I guess that's just because I've become so accustomed to sleeping where I can hear her quiet, beautiful breath.

She looked cute in her sleep… actually she ALWAYS looks amazing. Not just amazing, but beautiful and any other word that could be used to describe my passion for her.

Max was just about everything I would look for in a girl… actually I'm not looking because I already have Max.

Especially for those stupid redheads that always seem to turn up just when I don't want them too…

But I have to contain these thoughts especially when Angel is in the house with me…

Wow I'm tired I need to sleep… not going to happen, maybe I should just update the blog… yeah that's what I will do… then I've really got to sleep.

**Fang's Blog**

**Visitor No.: 1,533,543**

**Yo! Were at Dr. M's house… Max is gone – somewhere, and I'm pretty pissed I wasn't taken with her… so much for right hand man… but on another topic – Max's birthday is soon! As in tomorrow soon, any present ideas? I have one, but that's private so don't ask, and don't, just don't –its private. But I also need to get her a present to give to her in front of the flock. Peace out – don't listen to the rents! Till next time – Fang**

**Comments:**

**Janie_babe_luva says: hey fangggg! I was think you should get max chocolate or flowers… you guys seem real tight! If you're not into her anymore then I'm ALWAYS free for you babe…**

**Fang says: Uh thanks… I will always be with Max though… she's amazing and I couldn't just leave with somebody I don't know. – Fang**

**James_Ride says: YO! OMG are you and max dating! That would be soo cool… get her a necklace or something pretty… can you put a picture of max up she sounds really hott. Mmm**

**Fang says: Nope I'm not dating Max… I wish… and nope this is not some porno site so there will be NO pictures of ANYONE! Necklace would be a great if it couldn't be use to strangle her by the newest thing the schools got after us…**

**Ilivmylife4fangsblog says: oh I luv this blog… wish I was max she's soo lucky… btw fang a good idea is going to some safe house and cooking a cake and having a surprise party! I loveee surprise parties... I think max would too because then she couldn't stop it… update soon ily babe and stay alive!**

**Fang says: that's a great idea thanks! **

**Leesh says: Fang. Tell Max something for me please?**

**Fang says: Um that depends… you're not lesbian are you.**

**Leesh says: God No**

**Fang says: Sure then**

**Leesh says: Trust is an important part of life, make sure you trust the right people…**

**Fang says: Do you know Max?**

**Leesh says: MAKE SURE YOU TELL HER THNX BYE**

**Fang says: Okay…**

What was that about, should I tell Max, it seems sort of important, but not too important so I'll just tell her if I remember…? Which at the moment seems as if it wont happen because I am going to plan Max a surprise party, and hopefully have the strength to reveal my love to her… I hope.

Now just time to plan the surprise party… cake, lots of cookies, balloons, um… girls can do the rest… make sure Max is in a dress… man she would look soo hot and she would be perfect… not that she isn't already its just that her in a dress would look so good… I love Max…

I really hope Ange didn't hear that…

"**Don't worry I did" **she said annoyingly in my head… reminding me of Max's I'm the boss tone.

Oh I wish I could just not think about Max for 1hour – impossible (keeping her out of my head for minutes was hard… she's the love of my life but I swear she will be the death of me – one day) My lack of concentration mainly involve me thinking about her in some way or another…

Wait… I didn't just say that, did I? Maximum Ride the love of my life? "_Yes_" said the small voice inside my head immediately – well that's FABULOUS, me Fang, Mr. No Emotion, IN LOVE with Max?

Well I knew that already, but usually I'm a lot more careful when Angel is in 'hearing range'…

But it's going to be hard, she will never be content with someone like me, I doubt, and I will never be content with just watching her love another man… wow that sounded wrong…

I will talk with her in the morning and try work something out (wait I can't… she ISN'T HERE man I DESPISE Angel, she probably heard that but I don't really care…) but after all this rambling I'm going to try sleep, I'm too tired after just resolving I'm going to tell Max I love her for her 16th birthday…

I am one twisted boy, but that is just me, and I'm not changing for all those idiots who want me to because I am Fang and its staying that way.

**Not as long as before sorry… Hope you liked. **

**R&R –constructive criticism wanted please!**

**Love candy :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi.**

**I need a beta, so please help me out.**

**R&R I really need some help here. **

**Disclaimer – I own zilch.**

**Candy xx**

**Chapter 3**

**Fang POV**

Life sure is boring without Max, she gets to go off and blow up some major power plant, while I stay at home with the flock. Real Fair. But the flock isn't too bad… sometimes. But Angel really gets on my nerves. She reads my mind then gets some 'blackmail' as such and then makes me do her 'will', and it was pissing me off.

So here I was practicing holding up a mind block against Angel, and it was working, I felt utterly exhausted and worn out, but then I thought of Max and I felt strong again.

I was tired but thinking of Max made me strong, wow I'm messed up…

I thought it was unfair that I had to be doing this just to have my mind. My last private sanctuary, untainted from the worlds access wasn't mine anymore and it was unfair…

I was sick and tired of this. I just wanted to have Max with me and we could do this together. It would be fun… But that would be unfair on Max. She nailed the mind block thing a while ago, because the voice helped her I think…

The voice was like that – helping out in strange ways. Why didn't I have a voice? To help me, like Max's, but at times (most times) Max's Voice brought more grief than help…

The voice made her do things to help save the world and I'm pretty damn sure that she wouldn't have chosen to save the world if that was avoidable, actually she would have I don't think she could deal with being the cause of genocide. She's nice in that way…

She's great, she can deal with a whole lot more than me (I admit that shamelessly… to an extent…), Max may be able to deal with a lot but she would never forgive her self if SHE and she alone was the cause of genocide, she's amazingly strong but she cares even if she doesn't show it but she does she a bit like nothing actually because she's Max and she is so amazing that she's incomparable to any lesser thing on this planet, she's beautiful, she's everything I would ever want.

I just wish she would understand that I love her more than anything (corny but still its true) but every time I make a move she just pushes me away.

So I've made a decision that I will stand by if I get rejected once more then I will leave. Leave the flock; find a new life, away from any painful memories (impossible to keep Max out of my head)

I know I promised not to but seeing Max every single day of my life and not being able to kiss her already is a stretch and I can only restrain myself because I know that I will make my move soon and I know with my heart that one more rejection and I will never have Max, I will leave and never ever have anything to do with Max or the flock for the rest of my life.

I need Max, but I need her as mine, not as a best friend, not as a brother but I need her as my soul mate and I hope she can see that too.

Because a life without Max is a life that is not worth living…

I decided that it was time for me to stop thinking about thing and scaring me evens more. I needed a distraction and at the moment I had a nice list:

1. Organize Max's surprise party.

2. Find Max another present.

3. Find a way to kiss Max as her other present.

4. Work out how to ask Max out.

5. Max

6. Max

7. Max

8. Max

9. Max

10. Keep working on blocking my mind, LOL jokes it's Max. (Ah you got to love Facebook)

I need a plan. Okay well I will organize one first, easy Dr M, Ella and the flock all agreed with my idea and Nudge was going shopping with Angel and Ella to get supplies and their presents for Max, Dr M and Iggy were in charge of food, and I was in charge of keeping her busy for the day.

One was easy, two I had no idea about so I went flying, it helps me think, but then I came up with a great idea, I quickly called Nudge and she drank the idea up like a milkshake.

Oh this was good, now I need to go find a good area to set up the second part of my present. Max was going to LOVE this… I hope.

The third part well that's easy now, Max and I have a whole day to ourselves and I have a plan, only one more day until I put it into action.

The fourth, well that goes along with number three…

And the others… well you really don't need to know how uh… 'Distracted' that made me….

**Max POV **

I needed to blow up this joint and I had the bombs in my backpack and just had to drop them in the four key chimney points this was an easy job, I would be back home by night fall, I used my super speed and zoomed around dropping the bombs, with stealth and silence.

I flew a good distance away and hit the detonator. A defining boom sounded and the shockwave hit me back here. I had done this job and I needed to leave, before the school's newest invention arrived to try (and fail May I add) to kick my ass. Psssh more like they attempt to attack me, I kick there asses (bad) and they fly home to the big daddy of Itex and he destroys them and makes some new shitty invention and the whole cycle repeats its self…

I flew speedily for a good 2 hours before stopping for some food in a small town, the diner I ate in was small and crowded, perfect. I went through unrecognized until I saw something. It was a flash of brown, it looked like me, and for some reason I felt like I knew the girl. I followed her out to the bathroom, but she was gone.

In her place was a note.

It was a note addressed to me.

I wasn't sure if I should touch it…

I remembered back to the last time Fang and I found a letter…

_*Flash Back*_

_It was addressed to Fang and Max, like a couple's name. It sounded good, wait no. I definitely do not want to be in a relationship with Fang… I don't think…_

_I was confused but I picked up the letter and opened it with Fang. _

_We were off guard, it was silly of us not to hear the quiet ticking coming from the letter, and Fang saw something and snatched the letter away and flew it out the window._

"_HEY" I yelled._

_He came back as I felt a light shock wave hit me from here._

_Fang had just saved my life._

_I nodded at him nonchalantly but I knew he could see the thankfulness in my eyes. _

_*End Flash Back*_

And I guess that was the first time I ever felt a real attraction to Fang…

Wait no; I don't feel attraction to Fang?

Do I?

I shook my head, trying to clear it of my 'bad' thoughts.

And I picked up the letter carefully.

I opened it, I read:

**Maximum – trust is something that may be hard to give but trust me here, you are going to need me, soon, when we meet, don't not listen to me, hear me out and you will see. Were on the same side in this fight, don't worry about that one. Love A.**

"What is this about?" I wondered aloud. But now I needed to leave so I stuffed the letter into my pocket and was about to take off when I stopped.

This 'A' girl found me, she recognized me. What was stopping any undercover Itex agent finding me?

So instead of taking off I went to a clothes store.

I got some tie-die shorts just because they looked 'AMAZING' on me according to the shopkeeper (even though they were a little too short for my liking…)

I also bought a shirt and a jumper. The shirt was blue and simple, nice and easy, but the jumper was a purple, it said Houston on the front and it was so, so, so, amazing. Oh god I'm becoming a bit like Nudge…

Feeling a bit less obvious, I walked into an alley and took off.

After flying till about 11pm I was tired, I slowly landed at a service station and got a few energy bars to boost me up.

I ran outside and took off using my super speed to go the rest of the distance home.

I arrived home just after midnight. I am now officially 16 years old…

I snuck into my room not wanting to wake anyone else but I heard murmuring in the room next to me, because I am me I had to hear I leant against the wall and listened:

"Do it Fang" Iggy said threateningly.

"I can't" Fang whined – seriously Fang, whining, yeah right – well I heard it and I was curious what 'can't' Fang do?

"You can" he said affirmatively.

"Its not like you're in the same position Igg's, you don't get it, if I screw this EVERYTHING is ruined." He said sorrowfully

"Well mate, the best advice I can give is to tell her" Iggy dropped his voice so I couldn't hear any more, but I caught the last words "…rarely unrequited"

What was Igg's saying to Fang, and what couldn't he do, but I knew now that no matter what, I wouldn't be sleeping well tonight.

**R&R **


	4. Life Isn't a Fairytale

**Here's the next chapter – thanks to my few reviewers **

**Please review the story if you're not because I really love reviews, and I really want some more **

**I also need a beta, please help me out **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Fang's POV**

I thought of Iggy's words from last night…

I had never known a player to give such good advice…

"True love is rarely unrequited." He said before turning out the light and pulling up his covers.

I was so confused. Did Max like me or not. Did she love me in the same way I love her?

My life I so confusing…

But I could hear something.

In Max's room…

I need to get it out.

So I snuck in and of course being the idiot I am I walked in…

On Max.

Getting changed.

Oh I'm fucked.

Three times over and in my sleep.

Max was in short shorts. And boy they were short.

Like tight and short.

What is she trying to do to me?

And she didn't have a shirt on she had a bra…

And that was it.

Fuck, I was screwed and badly.

But before I could stop myself I said "You're beautiful Max"

And now you are going to witness my death.

Max looked at me, and instead of eyes smoldering with anger there was passion.

What was wrong with Max? She looked at me and I was wondering what was wrong and she must have picked up my vibe, because she said something to me that made me want to moan… but I'm Fang, I do not moan.

Well what did she say?

I know you want to know…

She said "Keep it in your pants boy"

She stalked off pulling a shirt over her head – was it new?

But I was amazed?

What had happened to Max?

And why the hell wasn't she angry?

So I did the smartest thing I could think of – I followed her.

**Max's POV**

Ha he was trailing me.

Fang fell for it. It was my birthday and I was going to do what I wanted.

So instead of being angry I let myself go, I said my usually unspoken thoughts and now I wasn't sure if I was regretting it…

I swear I saw Fang shudder when I walked past him…

Oh I don't know what I've got myself into, but I needed to get out.

So I jumped out the window and flew off into oblivion.

I used my super speed to fly with the currents, but I slowed when I heard the familiar wings flaps of the one I want most…

Wait. I want Fang?

Today I decided was the day where all truth was revealed.

My sixteenth was supposed to be special. And at the moment that 'specialness' was going pretty well.

I decided that I didn't need Fang at the moment to mess up my feeling I needed to think. I needed to go sort out my feeling for him.

So I sped up and landed in a grove.

There was a waterfall that was blue and the grass was green it seemed like bliss so I sat down and meditated.

I let my senses take in all the nature around me, and when I finally felt calm I thought of Fang.

I though of how my heartbeat sped up at the thought of him, of how his smile was so alluring, of how he was the one I thought of most, of how he was the one I wanted.

And after all my revelations I still hadn't come to a conclusion.

I felt my grip on the world loosening, my senses becoming fogged, and then in a sudden clarity I knew something, and I was as sure as anything that it was real, I was sure as my life that I knew I only had one person in this world for me, and he had been right in front of me for the past 16 years of my life.

I knew for sure that I loved Fang.

And then like the light bulb had been switched on in suddenness, it was switched off equally quickly – then everything went black.

**Fangs POV**

I landed in the grove. Max looked so peaceful.

She looked so calm and relaxed as if everything was okay.

All she was doing was sitting there, with her eyes closed, and managing to look absolutely amazing.

So I sat across from her and watched her –yeah, yeah I don't care if I look like a stalker – its so worth it.

And after a time she started to sway and finally she lay down curled up in a ball, with a smile on her face, a peace that couldn't be reached in waking.

And so, because Max was sleeping I went over to her and sat her on top of me so she wouldn't be on the hard cold ground then I lay down and closed my eyes, inhaling Max's closeness, not thinking about all my problems of reality just thinking of Max, and it was nice, it was like I could finally rest, and finally be with her.

But I knew when I woke that reality would set in and everything would speed up again, so I enjoyed the peace – because in my life you learn to take nothing for granted.

**Max's POV**

As I woke up I swear I am delusional.

I mean I fell asleep on the head ground, how the fuck is I now on a hard, yet comfy, warm pillow?

Well… I got nothing…

So I just enjoyed the comfort.

I smiled into and snuggled into the pillow…

Wait… pillows aren't this firm…

Oh crap.

Where am I? I listened harder, there was a steady breathing, up, down, up, down, coming from my 'pillow'.

The steady breaths were the one person in the worlds whose breath I knew best. The one whose breath I desperately wanted to taste.

I felt my breathing hitch…

Stay Calm Max. Stay Calm Max. Well shit this wasn't working, my breathing just continued to get faster.

I couldn't get the image of him kissing me out of my head, and I knew he could tell I was awake.

So I just stayed where I was getting tenser and tenser by the second, calm down…

Think about anything but Fang. Anything but him…

I was starting to succeed until he touched a strand of my hair. I could feel him lift it.

What was he doing? I listened harder, extending my hearing.

And just quietly I heard him inhale, and in my mind I could see him smiling into my hair and some how I just wish that everything was okay, that he could always do this.

And then I knew what I had to do.

I knew it was my last chance.

And I knew as well as the fact that I had to save the world that I had to do this, for me, for Fang.

But what I guess was most important, was this was for us.

**Fangs POV**

She finally lifted her head and looked at me. And with all sincerity she smiled.

She had something in her eyes that was burning.

I knew Max. And I knew her well. But this was new, something I had never seen before with such passion, such burning, that it almost hurt to look.

I was getting lost. My eyes were looking straight at hers. Her brown eyes were the perfect combination of chocolate, coffee, and gold.

And I was lost, inside them…

It was almost as if I could see the inner workings of her body, the inner workings of her soul, and it struck me that I was the only one who could do that. I was the one who she came to for advice and I was the one that she talked to when in need.

And I knew that now was when I should tell her, I had no doubts so I leant down slowly giving her chance to pull away.

I smiled at her; I pulled away the mask so strongly built around my face.

And then I got closer and closer till our faces were almost touching, and then as if she didn't want to wait anymore she lent up and kissed me.

It was slow, and peaceful.

I wanted more, but being a gentleman I pulled away, knowing that she wanted more but knowing (from past experience) to give her a chance to go.

A chance to reject me for the final time, as I waited for her to go, to leave me here to break me down, but worst of all – to break my heart.

But she didn't.

And that's what love is about; it's about giving someone your heart and trusting them not to break it.

So I leant down to her and lay my head over hers. Holding her tight so nobody could get her, she was mine, and I planned to keep it that way.

But before I could shut my eyes she looked up at me with utter sincerity once more, she kissed me this time.

And it was different than before.

Her passion was burning on my lips, as she deepened the kiss, she fought for control and won.

I couldn't fight her. She was too amazing. And it struck me that she would be mine, she had finally accepted me, and she was there.

As we kissed I felt my head grow light and she pulled away, keeping my gaze.

I finally understood the look, the passion, the burning in her eyes.

It was love.

And with that I lay my head on hers, holding her tight, wishing I could keep everything bad away from her.

But I knew that deep in my heart that there was no chance that that would be true, but I wished it so.

If only life were a fairytale, where wishes are always granted.

**Any comments? Improvements? Good things?**

**R&R **

**Candy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I still need a beta Squeeb offered but hasn't replied to my pm so :'( yeah I still need one, please help me out.**

**Enjoy – candy **

**Chapter 5**

**Fangs POV**

I woke with grogginess in my head.

Where was I?

What was on my chest?

Then the past few hours events came rushing back to me.

It was too good to be true.

When Max woke she would tell me that once again it meant nothing, that it was a mistake, and that she's sorry.

And it almost tore my heart out.

So being the emotional teen I am, I let a tear leak out my cheek. It landed in Max's hair, and I was once again struck by her beauty.

She started to stir. But I couldn't wipe my face because that would wake her.

So I decided to do something daring – well not really that daring but still.

I was going to wake her up.

Not just wake her up, but kiss her up. Wait no – not like that, wake her up by kissing?

So I took a deep breath and tried not to be knocked down by her angelic beauty.

I decided to wake her up.

**Max POV**

Unguhh…

My head was light, and I felt like I'd been on some medicinal drug shit.

Had I been captured, I felt something land on my head.

I unsuccessfully tried not to tense up but with no avail, I tried clearing my head but I felt an unusual and unfamiliar un-clarity.

What was wrong with me?

I had been on almost any drug in existence because of those messed up white coats but this was different.

It was Almost like getting high, the light happy feeling – uh… not that I would know…

An involuntary flashback of a few weeks before overtook me:

_*Flash Back*_

_I looked over at Fang, his eyes shined with that look that was rare. It was something he usually hid from me, but at times like this I knew he couldn't._

_I felt light, this was nice._

_Just sitting here, eating the food that Fang got for us, we were searching for a place for the flock but they found one already so they 'told us not accepting any refusal' that we should go out. _

_So here we were on a beach eating some food._

_It was from a street vender._

_He was young._

_And sort of cute…I guess._

_But not as cute as Fang I added in my mind._

_I giggled out loud, and Fang said "You're real cute when you do that Hun"_

_I giggled again, and that was when Fang kissed me._

_It was like a wake up call. I was shocked out of the trance like state I was in._

"_What was that Fang?" I shrieked after hitting him._

_He seemed to be normal again._

"_Huh?"_

_I grabbed the roll out of his hand._

_And sure enough inside the sandwich was a small amount of white power._

_Not enough to be dangerous - But enough to take away our senses._

_We had been conned, so we swore never to speak of this to the flock._

_So we flew back with haste and told the flock to move out saying we had seen some itex project._

_Not a great explanation. But it sufficed… we had been close to danger. At least we were mutants and hadn't had enough to do something we surely would regret._

_I looked at Fang sharing a look, there was something in his eyes – something that was there in the back of his eyes giving them the glazed over look – what I wouldn't give for Angel's power right now…_

_*End Flash Back*_

Yes that was how I felt, slow, like my senses were dulled, but then I sniffed the air, and smelt the soft earthly cinnamon.

It was nice, and made me want to sit there and inhale it forever.

And then I felt something brush my lips:

I opened my eyes and saw Fang looking at me with an unguarded expression, his wall was broken, and suddenly I felt a need to kiss him.

I looked up at him and slowly brought my lips to his - Brushing lightly against his lips, a smile coming up underneath the kiss.

I looked up at him and broke the kiss.

I knew something now; I knew what that fuzzy drug like substance clouding my mind now was.

It didn't scare me as it would have a few weeks, hell even days ago.

I looked him straight in the eye and said something, something that would be like cutting my head off if I was with anyone other than Fang.

So I parted my lips and started to speak.

**Fangs POV**

Max. Kissed. Me.

She. Fricken. Kissed. Me.

And, hell I bloody loved it.

I felt her smile lightly underneath me.

Before she pulled away – did I do something wrong?

So I looked her straight in the eye and just as I was about to speak she said to me.

"Fang" She paused.

Shit. She's going to say this is nothing. That we're brother and sister, that this is wrong. That she can't do this to the flock.

Yeah, Yeah I've heard it all before.

And I couldn't bear hearing it once more, so I put my hand over her mouth and spoke before she could pull some stunt and get away and tell me, the news I knew that would break my heart.

So as my hand was over her mouth, I could instantly see her hurt.

So I spoke quickly – forgetting the speech I had prepared, forgetting the fact that she may reject me.

I made it quick and to the point.

"Max. I love you"

**Max's POV**

I looked up at Fang.

My heart exploded in joy.

I felt as if I was going to burst with happiness.

But I didn't.

So I just waited for him to take his hand off my mouth.

And then I whispered in a strong voice, hoping that my voice didn't waver.

"I love you too Fang"

I looked at him with a loving stare, finally feeling that my life was partly complete.

I leant up and kissed him, coming on stronger than before, I wrapped my hands through his hair, kissing him was ah-maze-ing.

And I really hope that this won't just be a one off thing…

I looked at him with love in my eyes.

**Fang POV**

Max was kissing me. She started the kiss, not me but her, and I loved it. Hell, I loved her. I wanted to make out but there was no time for that, I needed to get Max back to Dr M's place.

I needed to get her back for her surprise party.

So I smiled at her and did the one thing that Max couldn't resist – a challenge,

**Max POV**

"Race you home Max" Huh? Race me back? He's never going to win.

I mean come on.

But he did the last thing I expected he pinned me down and kissed me until my head was spinning.

And then he flew off.

I gained my wits about me and zoomed off after him.

I was just beating him when a pain shot through my head and I landed into the trees.

I yelled out and Fang tried to catch me, he grabbed at my arm and I felt it dislocate or probably something just as bad.

I looked up at Fang as I fell; he was the last sight I saw before my world went out like a light.

**Fangs POV**

As I watched her fall I was sure she would die, and I swear my heart fell out of my chest…

**Oh Em Jay. Hope you liked. Candy **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the long update – was setting up things with my betas **

**THANKYOU FLYINGBOPPERS19 AND SQUEEB **

**Thanks is due to anonymous reviewer Laura and to my very good friend Islaymca - thanks for constructive criticism **

**Okay so thanks all, but I don't own anything… except something… that comes in later… **

**Haha enjoy – candy. **

**Chapter 6**

**Fangs POV**

I flew down to the limp figure that was Max.

Was she okay? Would she be okay?

I knew one thing for sure though.

If I didn't get Max back to Dr M's and fast she may have a serious injury. If she didn't already.

So I scooped her up into my arms and started to lift her back home.

And let me tell you one thing – MAX IS NOT LIGHT, I mean sure she's not mutant-ly fat, but she eats like 10 kilos a day – you expect that to weigh nothing?

Obliviously not… because even with modified bones we aren't as light as a feather… I mean really, but it wasn't too bad, I mean come on.

I am Fang.

Give me some credit – I can lift Max any day, no prob.

But fly for about half-an-hour with her in my arms was going to be highly exhausting…

So as I braced my self for the pull of gravity. Hugging Max to my chest I sprung into the air, my wings fanning out around us. Even though Max is in pain, I couldn't help but smile at the image created.

**Max POV**

God what happened? Did I fall from 100 feet in the air or what?

Oh wait… I did, all because of some mind pain that I think I'm going to blame on the one, the only; PLEASE WELCOME EVERYBODY - the voice…

_Maximum... _OH FABULOUS… I wake up and this strangely annoying voice reprimands me for being angry at it when it makes me fall out of the freaking sky…

I mean that's SO NOT RESONABLE at all I mean come on.

_You need to leave. _It said ominously.

'Really?" I questioned back in my head.

_You must leave The Flock – more precisely Fang…_

'WHAT! I am not going anywhere. I NEED my flock. I will never leave them. But most of all I don't think I can leave Fang. I need him. He needs me. Were a team, and I love him…' confessing my love to Fang to a voice in my head – aren't I wondrously normal?

_You will or I will control you and make you leave._

BULL-SHIT – I would like to see this imbecile try. '….' I dragged out sarcastically.

He really needs to learn – I do not do well with orders. I follow my own rules and I keep it that way.

_If you stay your flock will die and so may you. You must destroy Itex alone. It is your job and your job alone. Complete this and the rest of your life is yours. _And then it said something unintelligible – it's in my head and unintelligible. God I'm freaking crazy.

Damn… it had my attention at 'Flock' and 'die' in the same sentences – not good. Okay… so how the hell was I going to do this.

I couldn't leave the Flock or Fang.

But I couldn't kill them.

If I left I would still be able to come back when I finish.

If I let them die I – I – I have no one, I have nothing.

So I guess that's decided.

I have to leave.

But how do I say good bye. They would convince me out of it, they would make me stay and most of all I wouldn't be able to resist them…

_Sneak away, tonight. If you tell they will do exactly as you predicted._

'Can I write a note?' I choked out in my mind.

_I would say no but you still will so it does not matter._

'WOW! Shocking how well you know me isn't it?'

No reply…

So I opened my eyes and found myself looking into Fang's. I wanted to look away – I felt I was insulting him, I tell him I love him and then I leave the same day.

I tried not to sob, but one managed to tear through me…

Fang looked at me quizzically.

And I said quietly "no matter what Fang remember this – I love you forever and ever don't ever doubt that"

And then I shut my eyes and went back to sleep

**Fang's POV**

She looked up at me and smiled, it was a sad smile.

Her eyes were worried, and I wanted to ask what was troubling her, but I didn't, she would tell me when she was ready.

A sob tore through her chest and I looked at her wondering.

She muttered something that was lost in the wind and closed her eyes and snuggled up to me just as we landed.

I took her up to her room and Dr M did some medicinal crap.

She told me to let her rest, so I went down stairs to see the flock.

But my mind wasn't on them; it was upstairs in Max's bedroom wondering what she had said to me on the flight.

**Max's POV**

I peeked open my eye – I was alone in my room, perfect.

Nobody here to interrupt me, meaning I had absolutely no choice but to write my goodbye letters.

They were not very good explanation. But it would suffice. I wrote them quickly

There was one to my mum, one to Ella, one to Iggy, one to Gazzy, one to Nudge, one to Angel, one to Total.

And lastly I wrote the hardest one of all, my goodbye to Fang; inside it I sealed away my heart, leaving my chest feeling cold and empty.

I left Dr M's house without looking back but feeling the unmistakable feeling of tears flowing freely down my face.

**Fang's POV**

Here was the status of the flock, Dr M and Ella

Dr M hadn't asked me about how Max got hurt – thankfully, because I had no idea… She seemed to be holding up well but was worried for Max and seemed a tad pissed that something had hurt Max.

Ella was worried, and I think she was also amazed that Max was hurt… I swear that girl thinks were invincible super hero's…

Gazzy was worried, but also highly engrossed with Iggy making good use out of the time when Max was out… if you catch my drift…

Iggy was probably thinking about beach bunnies and bombs… he KNEW Max would be okay.

Nudge, was busy talking to Angel who was annoyed because Max was talking to the voice (meaning she couldn't hear Max's thoughts because the Voice somehow blocked Angels power) but Nudge was annoyed because her chance to dress up Max for the party was now gone.

Angel was annoyed… and a little worried but mainly annoyed about not hearing Max's thoughts.

**Angels POV**

Something was wrong.

There was I knew it.

Max's mind was blocked so completely that I could only feel a barrier not a mind… maybe it was because she as unconscious. But I didn't think so I was really worried.

Really worried… maybe I should tell Fang. He would just check on her and say nothings wrong Angel, in that tone reserved for idiots, I will give Max 10 minutes before I get Fang to check.

I gave it five… and the longer I waited the less it seemed like her mind was in the room…

The barrier just got fainter and fainter, but I couldn't sense a mind there…

Was I loosing my power?

I paced the room.

"FANG!" I yelled as a sharp pain stabbed my head… was this about Max?

And that was the last thought of my own before images came crashing through my head like ferocious waves hitting rocks.

I saw images, and they were disturbing. They were all of Max, and she looked like an angel, but she looked brutal too, there was no emotion on her face , her eyes went glassy before the image was torn from my mind with pain.

But the next image was even more disturbing – it was of me and Total – and we attacked her and tried to hurt her. But I would never hurt Max… I couldn't could I? We tackled her and then when she shot us a look of hate and malice and said the thing that hurt me most. She said "You are no longer the next of any kind. You've made me go against every single thing I believe in, I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone before." Her words cut me like ice, what could I have done?

My eyes were burning and I knew something, that there was bad in me. Bad that I didn't want anyone to find…

And before I could stop it I was consumed by one last prediction that was after the first two. There was me and Total in a room with Max and Fang. They were doing their really sweet eye communication thing. But in this room was tension, and hatred.

It was directed towards me, and I saw that my eyes were cold and I couldn't control my body, so I reached for the knife and said slowly to Max "I told that you shouldn't do it… for your incompetence you will have to pay." My cold smile grew larger. What would I do?

I lunged forward with the knife and then came back, Max was silent and said "I will kill you, just like you killed everything in my heart" I wondered what this meant, but then looked at Fang – he was dead, I had stabbed him, I was a killer. I killed him… to purposely harm Max.

I swore to myself that I would never let these predictions come true. Why would I ever want them to?

And as the tears ran down my face I managed to choke out one word to The Flock standing in front of me, "Max"

As they ran into her room, a painful silence came – but even worse it was broken by the pained howl of none other than Mr. Rock himself, Fang.

**Cliffy: / can anyone guess what happens? Send you a preview if you do **

**Hope you liked it **** R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, **

**This chapter goes to Izzy, because she helped me write it, it also goes to Flyingboppers1999 (!) Because I made a typo last chapter –sorry it was 1999 not 19**

**Will be no updates until next weekend or so – sorry I have 5 tests on Thursday – wish me luck: /**

**Thanks for Reviews and Thanks for Reading,**

**I am open to suggestions in a while because I have the next few chapters planned out but after that I will need help so yeah **

**Don't own anything. Damn.**

**Enjoy xx **

**Chapter 7**

**Fangs POV**

I couldn't help but howl in pain. Max was gone, and she had taken a little piece of me with her.

**Iggy's POV**

Max left, I could tell that much from they way people drew there breaths when they walked into the room. But worst of all was that it was like a part of us was gone – not a finger or something but a vital organ, a liver (is that a vital organ), or something like that.

**Nudges POV**

OMG! OMG! OMG! Max left us! OMGOMGOMG. I am going to soooooo die, die, die without her she like is my MOM or something… and she is sooo cool… OMG WHAT IF SHE DIED! Then I would never ever, ever get to do her makeup or dress her up or anything again… NOOO. MAX SOO NEEDS TO COME BACK TO US!

**Gazzy's POV**

Max is gone… vanished. What will we do without the mom I had, not the jerk that sold me, but a nice one.

**Angels POV**

These guys' thoughts were bad… there was a reason. And they were really unobservant. So I pointed it out.

"Guys, there are letters you know? One for each of us." Well there were they were sitting just there…

We took all our letters and went our separate ways to read them.

My letter was tear-stained and in parts hard to read Max's already messy scrawl.

**Hey Ange, **

**I'm sorry I had to leave. I didn't want to but I had to, you know the voice made me, and if I didn't go, you all would have died. And I could not bring myself to let you all die. So I left… I don't know how long it will take but it will be a while… I think. I miss you already, but I need to tell you something. You cannot let the others know this. It is a huge secret. I need your help, because I KNOW that you will let me go again, because you will understand, and Fang would be clouded by love, but I need you to take care of the flock… in a way that they don't notice your taking charge. I love you so much but don't look for me… I know you will but just don't okay? I want to ask you only one more thing Angel my girl, I want just one thing, please always be loyal to me, please and never try do anything to harm me (you never would I know but I just need to put it here to be sure) I love you so much and I really would love to be there with you, **

**Signed with love **

**Max.**

The page had many more tear-stains by the time I had finished reading.

**Ella's POV**

Max my sister had left me a letter, wow she cared about me that much that I GOT A LETTER!

I guess I'm just being harsh… I miss her already.

Well this is what it said:

**Ella Bella, I'm sorry I had to leave you. You were the best sister I could ever ask for, and I would never leave you unless I had to. But I'm going to miss you SO, SO much. I can't believe that I only found out you were my sister just a short while ago, and now I have to leave again. I feel so mean to just leave like this, but my voice made me. I know that sounds stupid, but it almost killed me when I tried to come back.**

**So bye, Ella Bella. I'll miss you. Please forgive me.**

**Love Max**

And all I managed to do now was choke out a strangled sob.

**Total's POV**

MAX was gone… Now I only had Angel to protect me…

Here was Maximum Charging Off Danger Magnet Batchelder Martinez Ride's letter:

**Total,**

**I know you are going to be mad at me, and give me one of those regal speeches about how terrible I am when I get back, but I'm sorry. If I had a choice I wouldn't have left you, and I miss you already. Even with your infernal chatter. Please forgive me Total, and please try to comfort Angel. You're one of her favorite people in the whole wide world (her words, not mine) and I know she'll listen to you. So, bye Total. I know I'll see you again. One day.**

**Max**

**Dr M's POV **

She left, and all that was left of her were small print letters that you could barely make out because of the tears left on the paper. Mine read:

**Mom **

**I can't believe I have to leave you. You are the best mother anyone could ever have, and you make the best choc-chip cookies. I couldn't ask for anything more. Except one thing: don't hate me for leaving like this. I had to leave; my voice told me that something terrible would happen if I didn't, that you would all be killed if I didn't leave. So I'm sorry, again. I'll miss you so much. Just one thing I have to ask you – please keep the flock here. Don't let them go out looking for me. I know they'll try, but please don't let them. I love you so much; please don't miss me as much as I will miss you.**

**Love, Max**

**Iggy's POV**

Everyone went off on there on ways with Max's letters. I went to Gazzy's and my own room.

The marks were Max had pushed were evident, thankfully. I ran my finger slowly across the page, taking in what it said. This was it:

**Hey Igg's,**

**I'm sorry I had to leave. I didn't want to trust me. But I really, really, really need to do something while I'm gone, make sure Fang doesn't do some idiotic thing and try killing himself or something like that, because I am definitely NOT allowed to come back… I tried not leaving but the voice almost killed me… So Iggy I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I really did have no choice, I will try to finish whatever it is I have to do and return to all of you, I love you Igg's, and am really gonna miss you.**

**With love**

**Max.**

Max didn't want to go, that means something really bad is up, this is going to be getting dirty.

**Gazzy's POV**

Max. Max was like my mother. She was the one who told me and Iggy off, but she was also the reason I was alive.

But just because I was all grown up now didn't mean that she had to go fly off… but I'm sure that's not the reason.

She left us all a letter, mine read:

**Hey Gaz, **

**Look, I'm real sorry I had to leave, but you need to do something for me, I need you to make a bag of bombs. Without Iggy or ANYONE else knowing, I need to do this because I need these bombs, I don't know when but I will, so leave them in the dumpsters in Macka's by Thursday next week, they will be gone by the time you return. So don't bother waiting up. Make sure they are there, I love you Gaz and sure as hell will I return, hopefully soon.**

**Love **

**Max.**

**Nudges POV**

OMFG! I mean OMG! (I'm NOT allowed to swear) It's TERRIBLE. AHHHH omg, I think I will die… no I can't because then everyone will be sad EVEN TOTAL! I mean I definitely could NOT do that to the flock.

But I know Max cares about me! Because she left me a letter, and now I am going to read it… It would be soo cool if she was a secret agent that would be cool… did I really think that?

Anyways here is this letter:

**Hey Nudge,**

**I'm sorry I had to leave… I really didn't want to you know, I had to leave, the voice made me… but Nudge I need you to do something for me. I need you to make sure nobody finds out about this, not even Angel, if Angel does somehow find out about this you need to do this ALONE without anyone else, I need to help me. When the time is right I need your help. Okay I can't give you a straight out date or place because that would be to easy to find me then, I need you to go onto Fang's laptop though, then hack his account and then find one document that has exactly 515 words. DO NOT READ PAST THE FIRST PARAGRAPH! Until the date specified! Only you will be able to read this because the actual text is some crap. Your power will help you, and that on the way will help me, follow your instructions from there. I'm sorry I had to go but you need to do this for me. I will hopefully see you soon.**

**Much love **

**Max.**

OMG, MAX NEEDS MY HELP… I guess its time for me to do the one forbidden thing (well not the only one but one main one, sort of, I guess…): TIME TO HACK FANG'S LAPTOP.

**Fangs POV**

Max was gone. I don't think I had processed that yet. I felt in a state of shock, because I couldn't imagine a life without Max. She probably had a good reason… but I just didn't care I wanted her here and I wanted to kiss her and say "don't you go leaving me" but I couldn't because Max is well Max she would kick my ass if I said that.

Wow. Longest Fang paragraph ever. Not really…

What the hell has Max done to me?

Has she made me soft?

Shoot me. (Whoa where the hell did that come from?)

Max is gone. I don't need to live. What she's coming back .isn't she? Why am I being suicidal? Because I'm pretty sure I want to live if there's a chance I may see Max again…

But she would re-kill me unless I read her letter. So I better do that…

Before I kill my sad soul. (What is wrong with me?)

Here it is:

**Fang **(not hey Fang, or Fang my love, just boring old Fang! Did I do something?)

**I left, yeah I know I'm a bitch for it but I had to. The voice almost killed me, the pain was excruciating and I couldn't stay and wait for the world to end, wait for my life to be over. So the voice made me leave, I was going to come down and tell you to pack you're bags, but then again I was almost killed (by the voice – duh). So look, Fang, I'm not telling anyone else this but I'm telling you, I don't think I will live through this mission, I've portrayed confidence to the others in their letter but I really think that you deserve to know the truth, that I think something is going to happen, and if its me or the world, I choose myself to die. Fang, I want you to know one thing, even if I can never tell you to your face, I have to let you know. **

**Fang, I love you, I love you with all my heart and without you I'm nothing, I'm not complete and whenever I'm away from the flock YOU'RE the one I miss the most, you're the one who I can tell anything to, you're the one who I can trust more than myself. You and you alone are the only person in the whole entire world who has managed to take my heart. With this letter is my love, my trust and my heart, take good care of them because without them I am nothing, without you I am nothing. I love you so much Fang, take good care of my heart.**

**I love you,**

**Max. **

I looked inside the envelope and saw a small ring, engraved on it was,_ Keep my heart well Fang_, with a small silver heart on the top.

I then realized Max wasn't the only one without a heart, that's what she had of me.

**Sad, - Hope you liked it – R&R**

**-Candy-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone – sorry I didn't update, but I had so many tests – and an English speech today (I failed… I think) **

**Okay – is this story bad? I got 3 reviews last chapter, doesn't anyone else read my story? I feel very discouraged… after a certain message from someone… not being named telling me how AWFUL MY STORY WAS. And no it was not constructive criticism it was plain mean**

**Anyhow… This chapter hasn't been to my beta because I thought I was taking way to long to update – sorry!**

**So my holidays are coming up! And I wont be updating too often because I have so much stuff on, so the next update will either be Thursday night or sometime after next Monday.**

**Long message, sorry – candy **

**Chapter 8- one month later**

**Gazzy's POV**

I made Max her bombs, I put them there, went back the next day, and they were gone.

It was proof. Proof that my lifeline was still there, proof that I hadn't just dreamed my whole life.

Max isn't dead, she still cares bout us, and something made her leave, but what it is I don't know and I know I wont find out, because if anyone would it would be Fang, and he has not stopped looking for Max this whole month, but he hasn't found a clue.

What has she done to keep herself hidden from Fangs all searching heart?

Why can't he find her?

I wish he could I miss her…

The flock is suffering; I can tell were here being Max's shadows, waiting till her return, waiting for her just waiting here, in pain.

But not only pain exists here, but a dream like state. Everyday passes like the day before didn't exist, that time has no reference.

The last day that time seemed to tick was the day.

The day that none of us seem to speak about.

But it is the day that changed our lives.

How do we ignore it, suppress the worries, the pain the hurt? Because it's much less painful to deny and try to ignore things than accept it and move on, but some time or another pains going to come running out, and if you hold it in you're just going to have one huge net of pain…

**Iggy's POV**

Everything is hard at the moment, without Max it feels like everything is clouded over, but I don't know why; because she stopped me from making bombs, she stopped me from being down about things I should be down about and much, much more.

But Max also is my hero, without her our bombs would have just been overloaded.

I wouldn't be as confident.

I would be self conscious about being blind.

But worst of all I wouldn't know her. The amazing girl she is, she had the most kickass attitude, the funniest sense of humor, she's responsible and best of all she's the girl I'm highly proud to call my sister.

I know she's alive, I think the world would feel different if she was gone.

It would be like I would know. I have to know, if Max has left this world.

But she may as well have. We don't see her, she basically seems like someone we imagined and more and more each day the reality of her seems to fade.

Her memory is fading, like she isn't real and she never was.

But I know that she's out there – somewhere.

Max will return. I hope. I just wish I knew where she was - to put Fang out of his misery.

I think, no wait, I KNOW Nudge knows something, because she's avoiding us… well she's not talking as much… or maybe that's just me.

Just something I did.

Did I do something to her?

I don't think I could do something bad to her…

And even if I did what could be worse than Max going.

Having Nudge not love me? – Uh… I am not whipped.

That's Fang's job. His job to love Max, to adore her, I don't need love. I plan on being a bachelor for life… But do I really want that though? When I could have Nudge?

Um… okay. Back to a 'safer' subject – I am not in the mood for an analyzing my mind to see what I really feel session today, thanks.

Max.

Max is safe, she's sturdy. She's like an unwavering rock, not moving. She's the flock's rock. (Pro-rhyming skills – wonder if Nudge likes rhyming… I could be a poet…)

We need her, most of all Fang needs her, and he's different now she's gone.

Not emo, but just different, he just flies round looking for Max, or searches on his computer, but worst of all is when he stares off, Angel has told me, apprently his eyes go cloudy and unseeing and he doesn't speak…

Poor mate…

I mean love of his life is gone.

That's pretty shit for one.

He leaves her a love letter.

Not that that's that but I mean couldn't she just stay. Or take him with.

And then worse of all she has no contact with him.

That's going to make a guy sad.

I wish I could cheer him up, but there's nothing in the world I could do that would make him forget Max…

**Nudges POV**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG…

My life is soo bad at the moment…

Everyone is soooooo sad and I'm soooooo sad too but way excited because I have a special job to do!

I have to fly to the hawk cave and then wait for one day…

AND… I don't know what next….

BUT STILL I AM WAYYY EXCITED

Ohemghee, I wasn't guarding my thoughts… does Angel know?

I think she would tell me if she did… and probably make her come with… not good…

Note to self: guard mind better!

BUT OMGOMGOMG – I feel really, really bad because I've been ignoring Igg's – but I have a reason!

Angel was going to blackmail me! Apparently she said if I made it look like I liked him she would read my mind every SECOND of the day…

Not good in my predicament…

Anyways what's she got with Igg's… not that I care…

He's just my brother…

Sort of…

Max and Fang can be together…

Why cant Igg's and I…

WOW where did that come from…

THAT IS NOT TRUE…..

I think…

God my mind is messed today.

I can't even go along with my LOOOOONNNGGGG rambling thoughts and randomness…

Did Max leaving do this to me…

If it did: MAX COME BACK LIKE NOW!

If it didn't: MAX STILL COME BACK NOW!

I think I may prey to you Max –BECAUSE YOU ARE A FRIEKN GODESS (ESPECIALLY IF YOU COME BACK!)

_Dear Maxxxxx _

_EIIIIIIIIIYAAAA_

_I miss you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, much._

_SO like can you come back?_

_Because were all devss and upset espesh Fang because he LOVVVEEES you._

_I LOVE YOU or Ily,_

_Come back soon_

_AMEN BAAABY!_

Preying to Max (even though she wasn't a god, she was like a goddess for me) made me feel marginally better because even if she didn't hear my prayer, at least I knew that something out there would and I hope that thing could do anything in its power to bring Max back to me, back to the flock, back to Fang, and finally back to her heart.

**Angels POV**

All I feel is pain. Every person in this house has pain, and I get the wonderful job of feeling it all, 

It hurts like hell, I feel everything they feel along with my own pain, and I am the youngest.

Why did god inflict this on me?

Oh right – there is not such thing a God.

He is some freak up in the sky and even if he did exist I doubt he cares after all we've been through…

But I have another task. Making sure that Igg's and Nudge don't get together, why you may ask? Well because somebody in this flock is going to die and the most likely people are Max or Nudge.

Max – well duh she is on a mission for… something at the moment…

Nudge – well she will be going with Max soon, (yes I know, but I also know that I can't stop her, so why the hell bother trying?)

And I also happen to know that if Igg's is in a relationship with Nudge if she dies then well part of him will die.

And if Max dies, Fang will die to.

I really don't understand it, there minds are sort of like one, I can feel there link…

But I don't think they know it… well I guess they haven't had to test it yet, they will figure it out soon… maybe one of them knows…

If there minds are linked doesn't that mean I can read Max's mind through Fang…

Well all I can hear from Fang's mind are thoughts and extreme pain, he hurts so badly how am I ever going to get deep enough to find Max…

I'm going to use Max's strategy – suck up the pain and brace myself.

So I formed a probe and slunk it into Fang's head.

I gritted my teeth as each second passed a new wave of pain overcame me.

My teeth are grinding…

Blackness fluttered around the edges of my vision.

I think I might just take a nap…

As my probe left Fangs head, it all went black…

All I felt then was my body slumping to a rumpled heap on the ground.

Searching for Max's mind in pain that great was not something I advise you to do, but what's worse is that Fang knows Max is there – she's just blocking him out.

What was wrong with Max – she loved Fang, didn't she?

**Fangs POV**

My body feels like a passage of pain, without Max what's the point of living, but she's not dead…

I guess I could tell I was dead – how because I was singing the cody simpson (no his name DOES NOT deserve capitals!) song iYiYiY or something…. And you know what – IT WAS THE FRIGGEN STORY OF MY LIFE!

Yeah that wasn't awkward… and no I don't listen to that song. He brings us males down another notch – these YouTube stars really suck…

Okay… cue double awkward… okay change subject…

I think I might be mad but I swear I can feel her mind – that (of course) is blocked, but I'm not a mind reader so I don't know what this is, Max does, that's why she's blocking it, as soon as I figured it was Max the last thing I got was, I have to protect him, and now all there is, is a big block, like a wall, that I can't get through.

Didn't she love me?

Isn't love supposed to have no secrets?

A quote came into my mind at that: _Love isn't truth – it's a game, a game full of lies and cheats, it's also a war one in which every participant is a victim._

I missed her, and I truly hoped she would come back.

It's like she vanished off the earth.

I searched for Max everyday, but I have no idea how to find her, I just wish I could hold her, even just seeing her would make me feel slightly better, but of course nothing goes my way on this earth, nothing at all.

I looked at a picture of Max and me and remembered when it was taken –

_*Flash Back*_

_I looked over at Max – she had just beaten me in tag._

_We were laughing and she told me that she wanted my dessert for winning and I told her not a chance._

_She walked up to me with a smile on her perfect face._

_And she said "You. Will. Give. Me. Your. Dessert."_

_She smiled and that was the first time I ever saw that different spark in her eye._

_I wanted to lean down and kiss her, my hand slipped round her waist, when Angel snapped a photo. _

_I sent her a glare as Max ran off embarrassed."_

_I wonder what would have happened…_

_*End Flash Back*_

I looked at the photo, knowing that now if Max was here, I would go and kiss her, and tell once more that I loved her more than anything.

But then Shakespeare's famous line hit me – the course of true love never did run smooth.

No shit. I had no questions about the not running smooth part, but a question was left hanging – was our love true, because if it wasn't does that mean it wouldn't survive? Was our love a passing folly of our affections? Because I hope with all my heart that it was, wait never mind, cant do that now, I don't have a heart – it's with Max, where ever that may be…

**Was it good? Candy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sozza for the long update. I went away!**

**Anyhooo…. I would like to thank my reviewers especially SeaSaltChocolate (anonymous) **

**And no my real name is not candy but I'm not dumb enough to put my real name on a website like this because well yeah… **

**Yeah… moving on… ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9 – two months after Max left**

**Iggy's POV**

I think Angel hates me.

Why, you ask?

Well the little Bitc-uh… I mean Annoying Child… found me on my way to go and ask Nudge out, maybe kiss her (ha – I hope too much… but sometimes I wish my optimism would be rewarded…), and the little Bit-witch attacked me – in my mind.

She fucking controlled my head and made it almost freaking explode, but what shocked me the most was what she said after.

"Don't do this to us Iggy. Don't involve yourself with her yet. What you felt was one ten millionth of Fang's pain, I spared you the full blast, don't do this, please don't." Her voice was pleading, not controlling, as it usually was these days…

What does she mean?

It's not like we have anything I mean for goodness sakes she's like half my age or whatever.

It would be wrong.

And it's sort of sick… I guess

But what I guess is a more important question - why?

**Nudges POV**

AHHHH, I AM SOO MAD, FANG SHOUTED AT US, well me, but he shouts at anyone who tries to change stuff, move on a bit, make ourselves feel a little happy every once in a while, and this time it was all because I went into Max's room to get my really, really hot t-shirt that I wanted for when we all go to the lake – for a HOLIDAY!

HOLIDAY! I am so excited.

I mean like come on it will help us all get our minds off Max, our minds off our misery. And holiday's are so fun, like Christmas, well I never really celebrated Christmas much, but I'm getting off topic.

Nobody's that glad because Max is gone, but Fang shouted at me and said – don't you dare enter her room, it HER SPACE! I noticed he didn't even say her name. He wouldn't speak it, let alone hear it.

I think it was like a painful sore for him. When ever he sees it's there it opens up more and more pain seeps out from him. Which is really a sort of nasty description.

But I think I sort of understand, but not really because I can't imagine the pain that Fang is in right now. But I just wish, I really wish Max were back, when she's here life seems good, with out her – life sucks, she's my guardian angel and I think it's the same for the rest of the flock.

**Gazzy's POV**

I left Max's bombs last month and sure she took them but left behind was something that I wasn't sure she should have left. But she did, it was a note one to me and inside was one to Fang (surprise, surprise) Mine said "thanks Gaz, I'm working on what I need to do, don't worry – I'm fine I should be back soon. xx M"

I gave Fang his, and he nodded his head. That was the best form of communication you would get from him these days when he was actually not screaming at us.

I wonder what it said though…

But I didn't open it because it's Fang's and I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted us to read it.

**Fangs POV**

Max left me a note though Gazzy, it broke my heart that she couldn't just leave it for me, but I guess this was safer but this note was worse than the first. It said

"**Hey Fang. Sorry, I know you're hurting, I feel it too"**She felt it? Does that mean that connection was not my imagination wishing for Max, was it her?

"**I'm sorry, but after this we cannot have any connection, there are people after me, with stakes that are high, they need to get me and any contact with you – well it could be blackmail, I need to protect the flock, and I need you to as well, my task is going to take me time to complete, because I need to shake these idiotic boneheads off my tail so they don't tip the bastards off, I was hoping to be back next month, but that's never going to happen now, Fang I need to be there for the kids, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone but don't get a shock when something highly unexpected happens. Sorry, love Max."**

When would I see her again?

It seems my life is only filled with sorrow.

Did she not care for me anymore; wouldn't it just be easier to take us with her?

And what is she working on that even I can't know?

**Angel's POV**

Life is hard

I am trying to be a helpful leader, in inconspicuous ways but whenever Fang catches anyone doing something Max would do he either screams at us "YOU'RE NOT MAX" or he leaves and he thinks he is blocking me but really Max is the only one who can do that, but what he does is cry.

I know right, Fang crying? It's really shocking, but I understand I mean half of the time, I block out his pain, but when I feel it, it terrifies me, beyond any words, and at this moment I can't understand how he even looks anyone of us in the eyes, seeing the sore echo's of Max's in them.

But enough on Fang, I found something out, Nudge and Iggy. I. Will. Kill. Them. Both. If they get together than something bad will happen, Nudge won't be as focused so she will be more likely to die, but that cannot happen. I don't want Nudge to die. Actually I don't want Anyone to die.

Something tells me (a prophecy actually) that Nudge wont make it through something unless she has her full focus, but Max. Max I don't know about, the prophecy was scary, something that made me shiver, made me want to curl up and scream my heart out.

It was cold. The light was dull, and written in blood on the wall was a message, a message so solemn, that I wanted to scream from the fear building in my bones.

The message was what chilled my bones though, not the dark whistling wind, or the howling wolves in the dark distance. Not the blood dripping out of a cup – the same blood on the wall – the message was what chilled my bones what made me want to screech in fear, even though the words themselves weren't that scary, but something here made them scary, it said:

"Only the True Angel will survive death."

And then a hooded figure flew in, in all magnificence it flew, landing on the high column, casting the perfectly fitted shadow as the painted one on the wall, she was the True Angel, the one that had the power to save the world, or tip it into chaos.

She was beautiful.

She was amazing.

And as the hooded figure threw her cloak back seconds before all went black.

A small gasp left my mouth leaving it in a perfect 'o'

I saw Max. And in that second I knew – she was going to save the world.

**R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, had it typed a week ago or so, but I never got it back from my beta…**

**Still hasn't been beta-ed, so yeah, um… REVIEW **

**P.S. I changed my name and the summary, so I hope you like it.**

**From Storm Filled Skys**

**Chapter 10 – 3months later**

**Nudges POV**

We are on holiday, away from anything that supposedly 'reminds us' of Max. But in bringing us here Dr. M. has done wrong. Not intentionally but just this place reminds us of Max so much it's almost as painful as home.

Whys this?

Oh well Dr. M being the wonderful person she is brought us to the best lake in a fair while round.

And this lake of course had to be the one near the Hawk Cave.

Our life is a Bitch.

Angel cries everyday.

Everything I touch brings up memories of Max, thanks to my bloody enhanced power. (Yeah that's right it got more powerful, it now also conjures up memories that aren't all mine, there the flocks too.)

Iggy is depressed. And there is nothing I can do about it, because every time I go to approach him in a way that could turn out to be 'non sisterly' Angel threatens me or even worse controls me during the conversation, what am I? A Nun?

Gazzy is pissed because Max hasn't come back yet, and seems to be loosing hope, but about what I'm not sure…

And then there is Fang. He's the worst of us all, he is so hurt by everything, I feel some of his memories but instead of the ones with Max being happy there dark, with shadows around them, but then when he sees Max, she's pure, white, holy, an angel. And when I saw Max like this it made my heart beat and wish that I had something like this, something special, something pure – love.

And I have heard from Max – sort of, in an indirect way. The email date was reached.

(Cue suspenseful music)

It read:

**Nudge,**

**If you're reading this I'm not back yet. I may or may not be in trouble (Read: I'm SCREWED). Here's the thing – I had hoped to be back by now, home and happy, and cut off all the pain I'm causing, but I'm not, so I'm highly likely in trouble (definitely), or undercover. Look all the flock will be pissed when I get back but I have no choice but to do this, but I can't do it with out your help. If I'm back I finished my task without much difficulty but I'm not so they security here is tighter than I thought, I need you're help to infiltrate it and you must stay with me, otherwise I will be found... Look so basically I need you to come with me; you have 3 months before I need to get in, so get ready. Tell Angel everything now. She will tell the flock, I would let you do it but then they would find and follow you and me. That would be very bad. So I need you to tell Angel to make a call. It will be put onto one of my contacts and then they will transfer that to me. Do this in exactly one month, my contact will be available then, call at 4pm sharp and make sure Ell and the boys don't know.**

**With much love,**

**Maximum**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG SHE WANTED ME (!) TO GO HELP HER! NOT ANGEL WHO CAN READ MINDS, NOT FANG HER LOVER, BUT ME!

OMG, OMG, OMG. I am on cloud 9.

Now for the hard bit –

Speaking to Angel.

**Angels POV**

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

"ANGEL, GET YOU'RE ASS UP HERE NOW!"

Who was angry enough to wake up the hotel you ask?

Well it was Nudge – even though she wasn't angry she sounded more nervous…

Maybe a quick little peek in her head wouldn't hurt…

No I can't, then I may find out about the 'Max' thing… although I was highly curious… five minutes couldn't hurt…

"GET YOU'RE BUT UP HERE ANGEL… wait you don't have a middle name… damn my awesome yelling fad is so, so ruined... DAMN I said that out loud… geez I'm dumb..."

"Coming Master" I yelled back sarcastically, another trait I learnt from Max.

I miss her so much, and I feel awful, Fang can hardly look at me because I remind him way to much of Miss Maximum. I speak like her, I walk like her, I eat like her, etc.

Fang is being a meanie though, he didn't have to recoil every time he saw my face, or every time he saw a likeness between me and Max.

All these deep thoughts ran quickly though my mind before remembering that Nudge wanted me – I wonder how this will go.

She was sitting in a chair looking highly menacing… yeah no, not really.

She looked really nervous.

All she said was "Angel"

No duh that's my name Nudge, I thought back rudely, but my voice replied in a calm manner for me "yes?"

And then she took a breath. Here comes the Nudge Channel.

3,

2,

1,

"Well I found out some totally OMG news for yours truly…wait no. the news is NOT from me it's actually from MAX. I mean how OMG is that. News from MAX so I like on cloud nine because I'm just that happy, but I need to show you something and I need your help with it. Because I don't think I can do it by myself, and neither does Max so she told me to ask you, but I don't think I can explain it so how bout I let you read it? You can read right? Of course you can – I'm such a dummy, you're smarter than ALL of us. So how bout I just let you read the letter?"

WOW. That was loooooong even for Nudge. My reply seemed even shorter after Nudges 'outburst'.

"uh… Sure"

Nudge then expertly pulled up a file on Fang's Laptop. (How did she get hold of this thing? It's Fangs LIFE now Max is gone… he's such a nerd)

I read a file about some fish; it had nothing to do with Max.

"Um Nudge I don't mean to be rude but this is about fish..."

"No it is so not… oh wait I forgot my power allows me to read it… sorry Ang. You can read it from my mind if you want to?"

A chance to get into Nudges head was too good to deny even if it wasn't for snooping around…

I slowly stripped away my mental blocks…

And was quickly overwhelmed with Nudges highly active train of thought…

Suddenly the thoughts stopped and I was looking thought Nudges eyes.

(I noticed that the background on Fang's computer was a picture of the flock just before Max left, and I noticed Nudge saw Iggy to be A LOT better looking than he really is… hmm I may have a problem keeping those to apart…)

But then she pulled up the document and it was completely different to what I saw.

I now saw a letter... I mean email from Max.

I quickly scanned through it.

And then I made my decision.

"Okay Nudge I'll help"

Why was I helping Nudge? I asked myself.

Because I had another premonition, this one more detailed then the last.

I saw Max holding a limp figure in her arms, her wings were out and her face was filled with sorrow, her head was lined with a shining halo. It was bright and golden.

But then I saw her cringe in fear at a figure in the shadow.

She looked scared but determined. She lightly placed the figure on the ground and turned to the shadowed figure, and said with pure malice "Now you die"

The figure on the grounds face became clear, her bloodied face, her half shut eyes:

It was me.

I was going to die.

And there wasn't a single thing I could do about it

**Gazzy's POV**

I felt so left out in this flock now, Nudge had Angel, Ella (and desperately wanted Iggy) to talk to.

Ella had Nudge and Angel.

Fang felt like he had nobody but really Iggy was trying to help and Angel tried but she couldn't he just shouted at her…

Iggy had Fang sort of… even though he was all depressed, he was still Igg's best friend.

And Angel had everyone. She juggled them all and I didn't think it felt right to put yet another burden on her.

I had lost Iggy and Max, so I felt truly alone in this flock. Ella didn't seem to like me much and Angel had so much on her hands that I could barley speak to her anymore.

Maybe I should just leave… not like I'm needed anymore, but Max would kill me if I left… and my heart may tear, but no… I cant think about that now, I cant let my mind wander down that track, because my love will never want me, so it must be forever held a secret…

I wish I could feel like I would fit in again in this flock, because Igg's never wanted to build bombs anymore, and it is not a fun task to do alone. Nudge enjoyed it but she was really distant lately… I wonder what's up.

Not like she would ever tell me though… I was the loner of the flock and I guess it was going to stay that way till Max came back…

C'mon Max get back so our life's can be forever out of this limbo…

We need you Max more than you could ever imagine…

**Iggy's POV**

Angel hates me, or she seems to.

Every time I almost ask Nudge out (beautiful amazing Nudge going out with me? Fat chance) she fills me with doubt or threatens me or even worse she controls me.

What did I do to piss her off so badly?

It's not like I would ever do anything to Nudge… no matter how much I want to…

Mind out of the gutter Iggy… she probably doesn't even like me…

I mean she's been sort of distant lately…

I wonder what I could have done…

On a different matter though we are on holiday at a lake…

Not just a lake… the lake near the Hawks Cave…

We've been here for 3 days and I have managed (with much trouble) to keep Fang away…

Looking around for him… (I mean listening) I jumped up, there wasn't anyone here but me…

So here I am flying blind in the air listening out for the Hawks.

I flew down outside the cave and heard Fang talking…

Who to though?

I could hear a faint murmur… hmmm

He was talking on the mobile I think…

I heard the dial tone going quietly beep, beep, and beep.

All I heard from Fang then was "Max come back, please just please come back."

I heard Fang; the emotionless Fang break down into tears.

I then did the only thing that I could think of doing… pretend I never heard Fang here and flew away.

**Fangs POV**

I was in the Hawks cave, and I was overwhelmed with memories about me and Max.

It was hard enough at home, but it was worse here, because it was here that I think my subconscious realized or decided that I loved Maximum Ride.

It was hard to even stand, so before I knew what I was doing I was on the floor against the wall.

I don't know what came over me, but I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Max's number.

I don't really know what I expected; I guess I expected a person saying this number is unavailable instead of a comforting dial tone.

But what was even more of a surprise was after the third ring someone picked up.

My breath hitched.

Shit, Shit, Shit, what was I going to say?

"Hello?" I said my voice sounding more like a question then a causal Hello.

Shit she was going to hang up. I just knew it.

But instead I go something even worse.

"Look Fang I don't care how many times you call and how much I want to come back, how much you want me to come back, and how much the flock wants me to come back, I don't have a choice in what I'm doing and that's what makes me mad. I just wish I could come back and make sure you're all okay but you know what I can't Fang, I'm doing this for the flock, I'm doing this for us. So please don't make it harder for me." Her voice broke.

I was awestruck, Max actually talked to me.

"Max, I love you" I managed to get out

On the other end I was sure I could hear sobbing.

"Fang… I love you too and I really, don't want to leave but I have to. I can't speak to you again, these calls can all be traced and if the trace you, then they can trace me. Fang… please… don't call again for your own safety"

"But Max, please don't do this to us, to the Flock!"

"I'm sorry Fang. I'm doing this for us, if I don't, we may all die."

"Please no Max"

"I'm sorry, I love you, Goodbye"

The dial tone beeped softly in the background…

And I said quietly "Max come back… please just please come back."

Then the severing block in my head lifted, only for a moment and I heard a faint murmur of Max's voice saying – "I promise I will do everything in my power to come back to you forever"

And then the voice was gone and the block was back in place, shut as hard as ever, I leant back and did something I've rarely ever done before – I cried.

**Aww… Tell me what you think **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, it has been a while, sorry guys, I forgot about my story, but I should be back now, I doubt I have many readers now :/**

**SORRRYYY!**

**oh and anyone who likes Jason Derulo – HOLY SHIT HE IS AMAZING LIVE!**

**okay on with the story **

Chapter 11 – 4months later

Gazzy's POV

This last month has been hell, I have been sick, and trusts me when I say us avian hybrids don't get sick easily.

What was wrong with me, well I like to call it – loneliness.

I had nobody to talk to in the flock, everyone seemed to be distancing out again, well Fang just stayed distant, Nudge was moving out not talking as much, but more thoughtful, Iggy was sad because he could barley talk to Nudge anymore – think Angel had been discouraging him… I was the one with nobody to talk to and Angel was the glue. She was like cheap glue where as Max was the real deal, the cheap stuff works for a while but eventually the cracks show.

Like today, today was bad, it was my birthday, nobody remembered but me, I was sad because I didn't get any presents, any happy birthday, except for one, I got a text on my cell from an unknown number, I think I know who it is though, it said:

**Hey Gaz, Happy Birthday, have a great day miss you all love MR.**

She cared, she was the one that always remembered, the mother, the leader, the one we all needed. Why did she leave?

Because she had to.

And now I guess ill just leave it at that.

Iggy POV

My life is worse than one of those crappy FML stories. I can just imagine my entry:

**I have wings, I can fly, yet I can't even talk to the girl I love, my family is falling apart and our leader is missing FML.**

Oh yes that would be a completely normal entry.

My life sucks.

Nudge only talks to Angel, but barley at that. My life is even worse though because we left Dr M's Place so now were out in the woods roughing it.

Why?

Gazzy and I being the pyro's we are weren't trusted to stay in the house. So the whole flock wanted to 'stick together' (bit late for that now guys!) so we are all stuck outside for the whole time they are in France.

I hate my life.

At the moment I feel like a leaf in the wind with no control what so ever in any aspect of my life, and guess what, it sucks really badly.

Nudges POV

I am bored. I am bored. I am bored. Ooh a pink kite… I wonder who owns it, omg if it was a girl my age we could be BESTIES… off track… imagine if I was a track racer. Would that be illegal since I'm genetically enhanced? Maybe there are others like us and we could have our own division. That would be AWESOME.

Wow. My boredom is showing. I need something to do, maybe I could give Angel a makeover that would be so, and so cool she would look so pretty. I wish Max was here because she would look AH-MAZE-ING after a makeover and Fang would probably be drooling over her.

I know, I am going to plan Max a makeover for when I see her, that would be so cool, Max will look great, and then I can take a picture and send it to Fang and Fang would be like OMG Max you look so beautiful and then he would tell Iggy how cool I am and Iggy would confess his love for me and we would all be happy.

Don't you just wish life was a fairy tale sometimes?

It would make our lives a hell of a lot easier.

Fangs POV

Sometimes I wish that life's answers were laid down in front of us, sometimes I wish my girlfriend wouldn't speak to me in complete riddles.

I mean really what the hell was: "Fang – you must remember this, there is one who must die, one must give their blood for the world, I plan for that one to be me, and I'm sorry Fang" supposed to mean.

Was she going to give blood because I don't think that would work unless there were other Avian Hybrids?

What did that mean; she was going to kill herself, because I would die if she died. I would have no reason to live. Why is my life so complicated?

The answer to that: I don't know. I wish I did. But I would give all the money in the world to have Max in my arms telling me were all going to be alright.

Even if it was a lie. 

Angels POV

Max was going to be the one to die. She was sacrificing her life for the world, was it the right thing to do?

Probably.

Was I going to let her?

Not a chance.

How do I stop her?

I have a plan.

A plan that will either work really, really well, or fail dramatically most likely killing us both.

But my plan involves something I don't have yet, and I'm highly hoping that what I need comes soon.

What is this mystery item you say?

It's a power.

And by golly is it powerful.

How do I know I am going to get it? Well easy. I had another premonition.

It goes like this:

**It was dark and cold, the Angel stood there shivering, she was cold, but she would wait until the time was right. She told the figures near her to get out and she was coming up on the rear, they flew forward without complaint, once they were out of the building the Angel hit a button and the building went up in flames. The crash was defining. The two figures reached another group and heard the crash; there faces suddenly struck horror on a perfect note. The smallest of the group flew into the debris and searched for the Angel. She was sitting on the platform that was once the control room of itex. She wasn't breathing and looked peaceful but she couldn't leave the earth just yet, the small figure approached her and put a hand on her head, the small girl sunk to her knees and laid her head on the table – the dark was lifted, I saw myself. I knew how I was going to die. I wasn't afraid anymore. **

**Kinda short… should have been longer but, I guess it doesn't matter!**

**READ AND REVIEW **** love chuu all **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't like this chapter, but I like the next one so you'll have to wait **

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 12 5 months**

**Gazzy's POV**

I officially hate my life. Can i go die now? Nobody has spoken to me all month except for when i speak to them. I haven't been approached, I haven't been looked at, and I have been a shadow.

I have started to stop loving the flock. I think of them as things rather than the people I loved.

Note my use of loved. I don't think I can do it anymore – make myself love them, feel the caring affection I once did, it's as if my heart is as cold as a stone, I try to fire it up, but each time I fail more and more dramatically.

The only one i still care for is Angel and of course i will remain forever loyal to Max.

Something happened to Angel a while ago, like a realization, and I can tell it's not good.

I am worried for her, she's no longer the chirpy child she was, and she's solemn and serious now. She's not my little sister anymore. She's someone in her cute body, someone who should be thirty in that big and corporate world, the lady that smiles at the office, someone her age shouldn't have a smile that knowing, it's not right.

Buts Max's leaving changed us all I suppose. Nudge is no longer the chatty motor mouth she used to be, Iggy doesn't ever build bombs anymore, and he seems to have grown up. He's not the one I love, as a brother… He always is spending time with Nudge, not me, it's always, I wonder if Nudge this, I wonder if Nudge that… And then there is Fang, he is well, to put it simply Fang is broken his mask is cold and hard never showing any warmth. We can all tell he only wants Max, not wants Needs, we all need her, but Fang, he needs her the most.

I turned the kitchen knife over in my hand, should i just end it all now?

Could I do that to myself?

Could I do that to Angel?

Could I do it to Max, if she's still out there? Caring for us?

I knew i couldn't. I was weak. Unlike Max, she may have left but I believe that was the strongest thing she could have ever done, leaving everything, but why? Well that was the real mystery here I guess.

She left her family, she left her heart. She was my role model, she was my angel, and I was determined to repay her the favor.

**Iggy's POV**

I am bored. I was about to ask Fang for (wait for it...) romantic advice (wow so smart asking Mr. emotionless freak) but i went into his room forgetting to knock and I swear I heard a sob escape him. Fang sobbing – HOLY SHIT! He is one messed up bird kid.

His voice was hoarse but i can't be sure because I have only ever once heard Fang cry, and why was he crying? Because of Max.

Yep, I agree, love sucks.

But it's just about the only thing in life worth living for.

And love lets you hear the musical notes in people's voices, the feel of extreme joy and exhilaration when they talk to you, that beating in your heat, the tightness of your chest, the butterflies in your stomach, the rush of thoughts through your brain, it was to put it simply lovable.

Ahh, I love Nudge her voice is so comforting and kind it just makes me smile with joy.

Thinking of Nudge where the hell is she?

I guess that's another thing love does, it makes you aware of their every move, their every presence, and there every single breath.

God, how do Fang and Max stand being like this?

**Fangs POV**

Why do I even bother in my life?

Oh wait the answer there is easy.

For Max, but of course since at the moment she's gone 'a-walk about' I can't exactly live for her, so I'm on this road by myself, yes that is right ALONE. Without her, I feel, well I don't really feel. It's all become one numb sensation to me

But then again I guess if someone important leaves you there still there in a way, making you more confused than ever.

Do you understand my predicament? Max gives me information that I cannot use, but some how using my amazing observation skills I have a feeling Angel does, she seems to have come more secluded and with drawn from us, not how she was when Max first left.

This is hell.

She tells me she's giving blood. And what the HELL is that supposed to mean, A cut to the hand or a slit across the throat? Either way I couldn't bear her to see her get hurt.

But at the moment she knows a lot more than I do about saving the world, and I know she cares for us, or she wouldn't have left in the first place.

So I'm just gonna let her do her job. Not matter how much I hate doing her doing it, I want to live with her forever and bet with her forever and I plan to make it official soon after she gets back. 

I am selfish, I would kill everyone in the world, to be in a safe home, with Iggy's gourmet cooking, Max's laugh, her hair, and her eyes, looking at me, giving me those looks I get so well.

I have been looking at rings and haven't seen the right one yet, but I'm thinking of platinum because it is hard, extremely durable, and amazingly beautiful just like Max.

Is it too early?

Not at all because Max is the only one I ever want to be with, she's the only one who can read me, the only one with a straight access to my heart, she is my soul mate.

And if anything is against her I'm against it to.

**Angels POV**

Nudge is going today.

She has packed and is on her way, no one has even really noticed but Iggy. I need to distract him.

I no. I will ask him to make me a cake, or teach me how to, Igg's cakes are soo good. But they take AGES to make. Perfect distraction… I am quite the genius.

I just wish, Max had chosen me, because aren't I what she wanted – the perfect child? But she picked Nudge and for Max's sake I need to respect that.

**Nudges POV**

It feels great to be in the sky.

It feels great to have the wind rushing through my hair; it feels good to be free. But it feels awful and traitorous to be flying away from the flock, away from home, away from everything I have ever loved. But worst of all, away from Iggy.

**Angels POV**

Nudge left. She's not with Iggy. She is focused. She won't die. Max will. Well Maybe, I hope not, but I guess it's likely.

I know though that Max must not die, and I will not let her, I need a plan though, I need some way to save her life.

And there is only one way to do that, one person who knows how I can save her, and that person is not someone I ever want to make a bargain with again. But I have no choice. I need to talk to Jeb.

**Well, the next chapter, well it will be quite exciting. **

**READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
